


See Me See You

by KaceyMackWriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaceyMackWriter/pseuds/KaceyMackWriter
Summary: Life is about meeting people and finding the ones that make you into the best person that you can be. This is the same for Niall and Harry. Niall may be the new kid but he's already got his heart set on Harry even though he doesn't know it yet. Harry has trouble staying in line when following a gang of "Cool kids". He'll find himself doing things that he never thought he would do and then find so much more in the new kid Niall.





	See Me See You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Christmas gift to my best friend who is in love with these ships(I am not in this fandom). I decided to continue you it after she liked it so much and I thought it would be the perfect starting story for my join on ArchiveofOurOwn. Please let me know what you guys think in the comments below!!

Chapter One: Love isn't Good or Bad

Niall’s P.O.V.

Niall hugged himself, pressing his books into his chest. Walking down the hallway, it felt like he had a spot light shining on him wherever he stood. Even though he was wearing the same uniform as everyone else, he felt as though he was stark naked as he walked by. As heads turned and whispers erupted about the new kid, he felt like everything was wrong. His mind screamed at him to turn and walk back out the doors, but his legs defied him. Instead, they picked up their speed, carrying him quickly away from the staring.

He turned the corner, trying to find the headmaster’s office quickly. Since this hall was much less crowded, he started to almost run. His heart pounded inside his head, but the moment he picked up his pace, a boy seemed to come flying out of a classroom.

The two collided, both falling backwards, Niall’s books crashing to the floor with him.

“I… I’m so sorry… “ He immediately gushed, as he tried to gather up his stuff. The few people who were in the hallway started snickering. Some guys who’d barely paid attention to him before then now had their eyes on him and whoever the boy was, sneers all pointing towards Niall. Two tanned hands attached to a cool leather jacket, that he was sure wasn’t part of the dress code, stooped to help him. Niall was still apologizing when he looked up at the face of his helper and his words faltered.

Staring back at him were the most gorgeous green eyes he’d ever seen. The deep twinkling sea foam color ensnared him with no intentions of letting him go.

The boy seemed to study him for a second, before laughing, a mesmerizing laugh that sent Niall spiraling. Niall was still paralyzed when the boy handed him his books back.

“It was my fault, I came running out without looking.” He said graciously. “My names Harry.” He held out a hand, giving a dazzling smile.

“N… Niall.” He stuttered, shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Niall! You’re new, aren’t you?” Niall nodded. “Office is around the corner to the left, third door down.”

The boys who’d been sneering a Niall earlier, were now calling to Harry.

“Why are you talking to that loser? C’mon Harry let’s go!”

Harry’s head turned to the boys and for a moment, Niall thought he was going to defend him, but all he said was, “In a minute.” He turned back to Niall, shaking his head.

“Don’t mind them, hope you find your way.”

“Thanks!” He said gratefully.

“No problem. See you round new boy.” His demeanor had changed since his friends had called to him. He was now slouching more and his eyes didn’t have the same eager kindness in them, but his smile was still genuine. It seemed that Niall’s first chance at a new friend, had come and went faster than he could blink and the moment was gone, but there was now a crush in his heart. Great, just what I need right now. He thought.

“See you, I guess.” He turned slightly disappointed, but locked in his mind were the dazzling green eyes that Niall had already fallen for. By the time he reached the office, he had a stupid grin plastered to his face that he couldn’t seem to wipe off.

Harry’s P.O.V.

Harry walked into the bathroom despite his friends calling him, just in time to catch the charming smile still on his face. Where did that come from? He thought as the smile morphed into his normal smirk. In his mind he was worried. I can’t go through that again. I can’t do it again. He chanted to himself, but as he tried to get Niall, the starry-eyed kid out of his head, all he could think about was how angelic and beautiful his kind, earnest face was.

He shook his head a few times, and splashed some water on his face, before walking back out to his friends. Zayn, Louis, Matt, Ryan, and Jake stood out there still leaning against the lockers, waiting for Harry.

“Hey.” Louis said, as Zayn simply nodded to Harry.

“Hey.” He responded.

“Why were you talking to that loser new kid?” Matt immediately asked.

“Just ran into him, felt bad for the kid, ya know?” He lied through his teeth.

“Whatever, you wanna skip? Don’t feel like going to class.”

“Uhh… “ Harry glanced over at Zayn and Louis, who gave him a look like ‘bad idea’.

“OOhh, I get it, you need to ask your boyfriends before you go anywhere.”  
Harry scoffed. “Not likely, just let me get my stuff.” He left to go to his locker, where he was immediately joined by Zayn and Louis.

“Don’t do it man, you’ve got to stop-” Louis started before Harry cut him off.

“I know what I’m doing, okay?”

“I don’t think you do.” Zayn interjected.

“Just get off my back, geez.”

Niall’s P.O.V.

A kindly woman with straight black hair working in the office sent Niall to the headmaster to get his schedule. Nervously he straightened his tie and marched himself in.

The headmaster was a strong man, with a welcoming smile. He directed Niall to sit in the chair directly across from him. When Niall had situated himself properly, sitting with a straight back as his mom had taught him, Headmaster Payne opened the file he had sitting in front of him.

“You’ve got an impressive record Mr. Horan. Straight A’s at your old schools and never a toe out of line. On paper, you’re perfect!” He rambled, but his expression changed almost as quickly as he spoke, all too serious for his tone. “But why transfer here when you were doing so well at your old school?”

Niall took a breath. He look up at Payne and recited the words just as he’d practiced in front of the mirror. “I’m looking for a change of pace, sir, new opportunities to learn in different ways and a change of scenery from where I was.”  
Payne raised an eyebrow, no doubt questioning the uniformity and obvious rehearsal of his answer.

“Mhmm, I see.” Niall looked down at his hands folded perfectly in his lap, waiting for more questions to follow, but none came. “Alright Mr. Horan, but keep in mind that our schools psychologist is here to talk at anytime and you may always come to me if you need to.” He held out a piece of paper to Niall. “Here’s your schedule.”

Niall took the paper and nodded. “Thank you, sir. I will keep that in mind.”

“I’m going to have another student show you around for the day and help you get your books.” Niall nodded again and Payne messaged the secretary and a boy around Niall’s age walked in. As he walked in a bell overhead range, that he assumed sent kids to class. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about them.

The boy who entered was a puppy in a human body. He had kind, wondrous eyes, a light shade of brown paired with possibly the most innocent face to ever exist. The grin that he gave Niall was just further proof that this kid was a human puppy.  
“Mr. Horan this is my son Liam, he’ll show you around.” Headmaster Payne introduced.

Liam smiled at Niall, gesturing for him to follow him. “See ya later Dad.” He tossed behind his shoulder, as he left the room, Niall not far behind.  
Liam’s personality was just a much of a puppies as his appearance was. Sunshine and rainbows wrapped in hug conveyed through huge warm puppy eyes. Niall instantly felt a connection and a bond of friendship which he was quite confused about. He’d barely spoken to this kid and yet he felt like he’d known him since forever.

Liam led Niall to his first class, showing him every class on the way there. Niall’s heart pounded as Liam waved goodbye and he walked into his classroom alone. People stared at him. People always stared at the new kid.  
His new teacher made him stand up in the front of the class and introduce himself. He stuttered halfway through it, making the other kids snicker. _Great. Fantastic start to a new school._ Niall thought almost bitterly.


End file.
